Ness Pan
Fanmake of "Peter Pan (1953)" with a twist of the 2003 Universal/Columbia live-action version. Ness Pan, Toon Link, Aryll, and Kirby take Amy Rose, Paula, Toon Princess Zelda, Jeff, Porky, Picky, Ventus, Olette, Hayner, Pence, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy, Shyla, and Chirithy to Neverland where they have adventures and battle the evil Captain Sideshow Bob, Admiral Cortex, Assistant Captain Dedede, and their band of naughty pirates. Cast Peter Pan: Ness (Earthbound) Extras with Ness: Toon Link, Aryll (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker), and Kirby (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Tinker Bell: Mimi Tachikawa (Digimon Season 1) Extras with Mimi: Tai and Kari Kamiya, Agumon, Gatomon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, Palmon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, TK Takaishi-Ishida, and Patamon (Digimon Season 1) Wendy Moira Angela Darling: Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Extras with Amy: Paula (Earthbound) and Toon Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) John Darling: Jeff (Earthbound) Michael Darling: Picky (Earthbound) Extras with Jeff and Picky: Porky (Earthbound), Ventus, Olette, Hayner, and Pence (Kingdom Hearts 3; With Olette, Hayner, and Pence as the neighbors) Babysitters: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy, and Shyla (Winx Club; In their Season 3 civilian outfits and Roxy in her Season 4 civilian outfit and with their Enchantix forms) Nana Darling: Chirithy (Kingdom Hearts 3) George Darling: Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII) Mary Darling: Rinoa Heartilly (Final Fantasy VIII) Captain Hook: Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) Extras with Bob: Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot; He'll also be scared of Gyarados because he got bitten by him) and King Dedede (Kirby: Right Back at Ya; Also afraid of Gyarados until the sequel where he turns good, and Gygas will replace him as assistant captain in the sequel as well) Mr. Smee: Escargoon (Kirby: Right Back at Ya; He'll turn good along with Dedede in the sequel) Extras with Escargoon: Doctors Nitros Brio, Nitros Gin, and Nefarious Tropy, Nitros Oxide, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Komodo Brothers, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Rilla Roo (Crash Bandicoot; Same with Dedede and Escargoon for Tiny and Dingodile), Gygas, and Snuff (Earthbound; With Gygas as a slimy red skull-like creature in a robot body, and in the sequel, he will replace Dedede as assistant captain and he will sometimes act like one in this story) Tick-Tock the Crocodile: Gyarados (Pokemon) Bob and Cortex's pet: Grit the Mole Troll (OC The Spiderwick Chronicles character) Lost Boys: Tiff, Tuff, Iro, Honey, Spikehead (Kirby: Right Back at Ya), Poo (Earthbound), Ash Ketchum (Pokemon Sword and Shield), Serena (Pokemon XYZ), Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracey Sketchitt, May, Max, Dawn Shepherd, Quilava, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, Lana, Kiawe, Lillie, Sophocles, Mallow, Go, and Scorbunny (Pokemon) Tiger Lily: Smurfette (The Smurfs) Indian Chief: Papa Smurf (The Smurfs) Indians: Smurfs Mermaids: Apple White, Raven Queen, Bunny Blanc, Holly O' Hair, Ashlynn Ella, Briar Beauty, Cerise Hood, and Meeshell Mermaid (Ever After High; They’ll treat Amy‘s group nicely) Pirates: Ruber (Quest for Camelot), Hare (Tales from Earthsea), Brer Fox, Brer Bear (Song of the South), Henry J. Waternoose, Randall Boggs, Fungus (Monsters, Inc.), Shredder, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), Don Karnage and his crew (Talespin), Team Rocket (Pokemon), Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin), Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective), Scroop (Treasure Planet), Gargamel, Azrael (The Smurfs), Ernesto de la Cruz (Coco), Count Bleck, Dimentio (Super Paper Mario), Dick Dastardly, Muttley (Wacky Races), Xemnas, Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts 3), Scar, Banzai, Shenzi, Ed (The Lion King (1994); As an anthro lion and anthro hyenas respectively), and Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) (Ernesto, Brer Fox, Demyx, Banzai, Don Karnage, Ratigan, Drake, and Pinstripe can temporally fall in love with the Winx Club in their Enchantix fairy forms during the "Oh, My Mysterious Lady" segment, and Randall, Fungus, Team Rocket, Lea/Axel, and Bleck will also turn good in the sequel) Pirate who gets killed off: Bartholomew (The Great Mouse Detective; He'll get eaten by Grit as punishment for drunkenly calling Bob a Palmtreefish (Based on his hairstyle), Cortex a Crazyfish, and Dedede a Fathead) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Meet the Leonhart-Heartilly Family and Friends Chapter 2: Meeting Ness Pan, Toon Link, Aryll, and Kirby/You Can Fly Chapter 3: Captain Sideshow Bob, Admiral Cortex, Assistant Captain Dedede, their Pirates, and the Gyarados/Neverland's Greatest Criminal Minds Chapter 4: The Lost Kids and Pokemon/Mimi Banished Chapter 5: Following the Leader/Captured by the Smurfs and Looking for Smurfette Chapter 6: Mermaids/Rescuing Jeff's Group and Smurfette Chapter 7: Return to the Smurf Village/Oh, My Mysterious Lady and Bob, Cortex, and Dedede's New Plot Chapter 8: What Made the Blue Smurf Blue and Falling in Love/Amy and Paula's Group Trick the Pirates and Bob, Cortex, and Dedede Trick Mimi Chapter 9: What a Mother Means/Captured by Bob, Cortex, Dedede, and their Pirates Chapter 10: Mimi's Redemption Sacrifice and Revival/Rescue and Final Battle Part 1 Chapter 11: The Hidden Kisses and their Powerful Things/Final Battle Part 2 Chapter 12: Return Home/Ending (Ness Pan Version) Extra chapter: I Won't Grow Up (The Neverland National Anthem) (Ness Pan Version) For gallery: Ness Pan Gallery For sequel: Ness Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins For series: Ness Pan the Series For third and final sequel: Ness Pan 3: Adventures in Soleanna and Oriana Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies